Lady Bugs are Gay
by I Am Awkward
Summary: On one fine day, Mikan realized something, so if Mikan realized something she just HAS to share it. Of course being her, she doesn't realize that her little realization makes the class become...corrupted.


**MINNA(: I think I have successfully made a funny story…or not…but let's hope its funny to you guys. OHHH! I am not japanese(:**

**SO read, review, and well…JUST REVIEW PLEASE(:**

**Oh and save a kitty's life… I'll give one to a old widow woman who's lonely…so SAVE A KITTY(: **

**One more thing…if someone reviews that it wasn't funny, I'll have to delete it because I did not complete my mission of making a funny story.

* * *

**

It was a totally regular day in Gakuen Alice. Birds were chirping, the sky was clear and blue, and all the boys and girls were having class in peace.

Natsume was sleeping like he usual did. Hotaru was inventing her inventions. Ruka was petting his bunny. And the most important was the cheerful, bubbly girl MIKAN.

Mikan being Mikan, was not listening to the lecture. Instead, she was staring at a bug. A lady bug to be exact. Since it was on her desk, Mikan laid her head on her desk watching it's every movement not paying any attention to anything else in the world.

While watching the lady bug, she realized something. When Mikan realizes something, she just HAS to share it. Little did she know what she just realized would corrupt this day for the Gakuen Alicers.

"Aha!" Mikan shouted while basically jumping out of her chair. Everyone looked at her. "I realized something!" She smiled widely.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Baka…you're interrupting the peace," Hotaru said coldly. Mikan rubbed her head in pain.

"But it's really important," whined Mikan. She stomped to Hotaru. "REALLY IMPORTANT!" Everyone gasped. Mikan yelled at Hotaru. Hotaru smiled slightly. Everyone gasped again.

"You're beginning to stand up for yourself aren't you?" Hotaru mumbled. "M'kay, what's so important?"

Mikan let a quick breath out. Ran to the front of the room dramatically and smiled.

"What I realized this fine day was that…lady bugs are…GAY!" Mikan said oh-so-brightly. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. This was the important thing?

'Are you freaking serious?' Everyone thought.

Mikan started nodding," Yeah! I realized…how do they mate if theirs no "manbugs?" she stated. "So they have to be gay, well…because they're no "manbugs." For some reason everyone had to agree. Then Mikan seemed to realize another thing. "That means…NARUMI IS GAY!" Everyone gasped. Narumi just coincidentally came in the room this morning in a ladybug costume. Funny right?

Narumi finally seemed to process this thought in his head. "EHHHH? I AM NOT GAY…I don't think I am," Narumi yelled, but mumbling the last part. Then something struck him. "OH MY GOSH MAYBE I AM GAY! I mean I've been having this weird burning sensation in my heart every time I see Gin-Gin in the Teacher's Lounge when I eat. I mean it BURNS! Maybe I am gay! NOOOOOOO!" Narumi started yelling.

He ran to the corner crying and mumbling words that no one seemed to understand. Yuu walked up behind Narumi and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Narumi-sensei? Do you think by any chance it would be heartburn? I mean don't you eat in the teachers lounge? Have you been eating citrus-y things or spicy things lately?" Yuu asked gently.

Narumi thought a for a little while, "YESH! I've been eating salsa and oranges lately. Does that cause heartburn?" Yuu nodded. "YESH! I'm NOT GAY! Wait…heartburn…that means…I'M OLD!" Everyone sweatdropped. They had such and over dramatic teacher. Narumi ran back into his corner creating a depressing aura while poking a random mushroom **(Idk how it got there…I, the author did not plant that there xD) **with a stick.

Mikan giggled. Then she skipped to her seat happy to share with everyone what she realized. She looked over at Natsume who was staring outside. On his shirt was a ladybug. Mikan gasped.

"NATUME'S GAY!" Mikan blurted out suddenly. Everyone gasped. Natsume looked at her glaring.

"EHHHHH?" the class exclaimed.

"I mean since ladybugs are gay, I think they are attracted to gay people, so therefore…that means Natsume's gay," Mikan said a bit uncomfortably.

"EHHHHH?" The class exclaimed again. Natsume seemed to put out a totally deadly aura. Mikan noticed it but only a little…just a little. Everyone backed away except Ruka. He had a shocked look on his face. In Ruka's head, he processed everything that he heard and realized that everything Mikan had said seemed to make sense.

While the commotion was just starting, Mikan was getting sleepy and put her head down to rest. No one really knew how she could sleep with everything going on. I mean, it was her fault. Right?

"I slept over at your house, and changed by you in gym, and… and," Ruka stuttered. He put his arms around his body trying to guard everything. "Did…did you do anything to me?"

"Hn…" Natsume said pissed. Ruka continued trying to cover his body. A look of horror still on his face.

"YOU DID! Oh god, I feel so violated. I mean I never felt uncomfortable or anything when I was around you, but dude…why didn't you tell me? I mean…now I am uncomfortable, and…and…AND YOU FREAKING DID SOMETHING TO ME WHEN I SLEEPING YOUR HOUSE! DUDE! TOTAL VIOLATION!" Ruka said screaming overdramatically. He ran out the classroom door yelling," HELP! I WAS VIOLATED!" He ran all over the place yelling this. This even made Natsume even more pissed.

Sumire back away. "Uhh…if this is true then that means I have no chance with Natsume-sama…wait I can't call him SAMA anymore. This is just too weird. And I can't have a chance with him because…because HE LIKES GUYS!" she shuttered. "OH GOD! ALL THOSE YEARS I WAS THE PRESIDENT FOR LIKING HIM …IT WAS FOR NOTHING! BECAUSE HE'S FREAKING GAY! I SPENT HALF OF MY FREAKING LIFE ON LIKING HIM ONLY TO KNOW I HAVE NO CHANCE WITH HIM…Oh my gosh…" Sumire said dramatically. Tears were just streaming off her face messing up her heavy mascara.

In the back of the room someone shouted," YOU STILL WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A CHANCE WITH HIM EVEN IF HE WAS STRAIGHT!" Sumire glared at the person who shouted it and began crying again.

Hotaru chuckled. Everyone looked at her. "That means that every time I made you dress up in a girly outfit you…you enjoyed it. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hotaru busted out laughing. That was totally out of her character. Laughing was WAY out of her character. WAY, WAY, WAYYYYY out of her character.

On the other hand, Natsume was extremely pissed. Narumi was depressed. Ruka felt violated. Sumire was crying over her wasted life. And Hotaru was laughing out loud for the first time in her life. But some of the people didn't believe that Natsume was gay. They needed more proof.

Then suddenly…on horrible timing, Natsume's phone started ringing 'Milkshake" by Kelis **(The one that goes "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like 'it's better than yours.' " Yeah…that one)**. Why? **B**ecause Aoi put it on his phone because she was pissed off at him. Nice timing Aoi(: Everyone looked at Natsume.

"That's all the proof I need to know that he's gay," Koko said putting his hands up. Then he started backing away. So did Mochu and Kitsume. This was also the proof the rest of the class needed. They also backed away slowly.

Now Natsume was at the end of his rope.

"DAMN IT MIKAN!" he yelled. He jumped out the window.

"He didn't deny it," Koko said suddenly. Everyone gasped but had to nod in agreement.

"What happened?" Mikan said suddenly waking up. She rubbed her eyes cutely. Everyone looked at her.

"Did you not hear everything that happened?" Mochu asked? Mikan shook her head.

"What happened?" she asked clueless-ly.

"What happen- "he was cut off my Hotaru putting her hand over his mouth.

"You don't need to know, baka," Hotaru said once again emotionally. Mikan pouted but went back to sleep never knowing what messed up things happened because of her.

At the Sakura Tree

**Natsume's POV**

-Plots revenge on Mikan and Aoi-

**End of POV**

I think that's all you need to know about Natsume's activities at the moment. Well... in the end, because of one little tiny realization, the results up ended like this: A depressed Narumi, a crying Sumire, a violated Ruka, a Hotaru that laughed out loud for the first time in her life, a sleeping Mikan, and a plotting Natsume, OH and a shaken class. Wonderful isn't it?

* * *

**HOLA READERSS(: No I'm not Mexican…don't think that. So…how did you like my story? I thought this one was rather good compared to all my other stories…but I need you guys to prove that to me…so if you could…REVIEW(:**

**And if you do…YOU'LL GET A FREE COOKIE!**

**I think it's a rather good deal(:**

**So review please((:**

**Don't make me delete this story T.T**

**Press the button…..**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**


End file.
